Next Contestant
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Heroes/Pathology Crossover Ted Grey is a very jealous man when it comes to Claire


Title: Next Contestant

Title: Next Contestant

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Fandom: Heroes/Pathology Crossover

Pairing: Claire/Ted

Warnings: Slightly AU of S2, Dark, Jealous Ted Character Death

Author Notes: This is loosely inspired by Next Contestant by Nickelback and Think Twice by Eve, and Noah was never revived with Claire's blood, takes place a couple years after S2

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Pathology and thanks Ellie for betaing

Ted Grey is a very jealous person.

Especially when he sees someone flirting with _his_ girlfriend, and while he may be able to control the urge to kill the particular person, if they hurt her or try _something_ with her, then they push far too many buttons and it would honestly be the last thing that they ever do.

His chocolate brown eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed his girlfriend leaning gently against a wall, her features twisted in anger, and it was clearly obvious whoever this guy was, she didn't want him near her

Suddenly, a wave of over protectiveness washed over him and he literally wanted to kill the boy right there in the slowest way possible.

He slowly made his way over to her, and he could hear bits and pieces about her relationship with the guy, an ex-boyfriend he supposed. Probably one that ended on sourly, judging by bits of the argument he picked up.

"I don't even know why I ever dated you in the first place," she uttered angrily, her emerald green eyes narrowing, ignoring the tight grip that he had on her arms that might have caused bruises to form on the bare flesh, if she were a normal person that is, "You stalked me for three months, not to mention you are fucking peeping tom."

"Claire…" he retorted, his grip on her arm tightening, "The guy that you're seeing is a murderer."

"You're stalking him as well?" she responded angrily, pulling her arm away from him, "And for the record, he told me."

Her emerald green eyes softened immediately as she noticed Ted waiting for her, dressed in a black, button down shirt and a pair of dark blue, denim jeans, he offered her a half smile before pressing his lips down against hers possessively, almost as if he was staking claim on her. Not that Claire really cared, she loved the attitude he would sometimes get when other guys were around her.

Besides, he never took his anger out on her, but more exactly the guys who tried to hurt her, and in the back of her mind she silently wondered if Ted would kill West later.

And a part of her wonders if she would even care that her former boyfriend would be dead, it wasn't like she really loved the guy.

She honestly didn't know why she dated him, especially considering all he ever really did in their relationship was stalk her and peep on her, probably hoping to see her naked. She could honestly see why her father told her to stay away from him.

"Take me home," she uttered seductively into his ear before casting a look over his shoulder, knowing that her ex was still there, and she smirked.

Almost an hour later Ted glanced over at his naked girlfriend, tangled up in the white sheets with her golden locks splayed delicately across the sheets and pillows.

He would almost call her angelic if it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't completely innocent, and he slightly wondered if he had himself to blame for her dark change, or that organization called the Company who killed her father.

He slowly got out of bed and grabbed some clothes, he knew that Claire wouldn't wake up before he returned, but he really did have some business to take care of with her ex.

He remembered his conversation with his girlfriend about him, before they stumbled into the apartment they shared, that he could fly, and while that might have made things harder for him to kill him, he was certainly not going to let the guy live.

Finding the boy was easier than he thought it would be, and he wondered if he had stalked them earlier, back to the apartment.

"You don't deserve her," he heard him growl from behind him and he had to resist rolling his eyes.

"And you do?" He challenged and he saw him flinch slightly, "from what I hear you stalked her and were a fucking peeping tom. Not to mention you are the reason why her father is dead by playing that stupid prank of yours."

West visibly flinched at that notion, and he silently knew it was the truth. While most people didn't believe the cheerleader; there were quite a few who did, mostly people who worked for the Company. Her father's death had caused a huge rift in their relationship.

"And you're a murderer," He shot back.

He laughed cruelly at the notion, "Maybe I am."

Killing the boy had been a lot easier than he thought it would be, not to mention he was a lot stronger than him.

When he returned back home he noticed that Claire was sitting in the bed with the white sheets wrapped loosely around her form. As she slightly cocked her head to the side; he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers.

He really did get mad when he saw people trying to hurt and touch his girlfriend.

**The End**


End file.
